Comforting PWP
by Dead Queen
Summary: Just short little PWP about Ichigo and Hitchigo dealing with school inducted stress. Collaboration with SilentSeaOfDeath and AMeanGirl.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach. That's why it still can be watched by those who haven't reached 18 yet.

**Author's note**: Kinda OCC, based on the non-existent relationship between my classmates. Collaboration with AMeanGirl and SilentSeaOfDeath. The story actually started as a joke then morphed into shameless PWP. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

'What a horrible day' Ichigo thought walking out of the English class. It didn't really matter that he knew almost all of the new vocabulary from the vocabulary box that no one else knew. Seriously, most of his classmates were retarded. But anyway, apart from that he also got an E from last test. Fucking E, can you imagine? How was that even possible? Only dumbs like Keigo were getting grades lower than C. He already could feel sour taste of his father's kicks.

He leaned against railing on the first floor lost deep in his dark thoughts. Maybe it would be better to just run away and never have to face his dad's wrath. Wallowing in self-pity he didn't notice Hichigo's approach. That's why strong, muscular arms wrapping around his middle-section startled him to such extend that he almost jumped. Almost.

''What are you doing, idiot?'' he whispered angrily, struggling to break the embrance.

''What? Dontcha like it, King? You seemed perfectly fine with me being close to ya when we were alone'' Damn bastard was teasing him in public!

''Just leave it, dumbass'' Ichigo fussed.

''Oh, you're mad you got an E? Lemme take care of that'' Hichigo mumbled seductively in Ichigo's now blushing ear.

''Wha… what are you up to?'' redhead stuttered, embarrassed by such lewd sugestion.

''Just shut up and follow me'' albino ordered simultaneously grabbing Ichigo by his wrist and dragging him downstairs in the direction of man toilet. In the halfway he shot dirty look over his shoulder, making Ichigo blush even more and cast nervous glances around. Could the idiot be any more transparent? He didn't want all school to know about them fucking. It was strange as it was, his whole class gossiping about them sharing not only similar looks but maybe blood and past too. If he had known it would look like that he would had never accepted his inner's plan of being free and not in the confines of Ichigo's body.

After the embarrassing walk through the hall they finally reached Hichigo's aim. He stopped abruptly and grinned at his lover. Before Ichigo had a chance to get out of his shocked state he was roughly pushed into one of the cabins. In the matter of seconds he heard the door being locked with a click. He didn't even have the time to react when Hichigo pressed him into the wall using his own body. Ichigo could feel the heat coming from the other man and hot breath on his neck.

''Ya seem tense. How 'bout I help ya relax, King?'' Hichigo muttered and sucked on his earlobe, then licked wet path from his ear to the hem of his shirt.

''W-we are in school… We can't…''

''I will have none of this shit.'' Hichigo interrupted him then crushed their lips together in a forceful kiss. He didn't wait for Ichigo to grant him entrance instead compelling him to accept his tongue with a hard bite. It wasn't even necessary for the brunet to fight for dominance due to shinigami's immediate surrender. It was absolutely arousing that the stuck-up bastard which Ichigo definitely was let him have full control over his body and mind whenever they were getting intimate.

Hichigo mapped familiar territory of doppelganger's mouth, saliva dripping from their connected lips, dribbling down their chins. He pushed at Ichigo's muscle, coaxing it into heated duel and sliding his own all over his lover's. Then he started to fuck the warm crevice, pushing his tongue repeatedly in and out.

Hichigo pulled out with satisfaction, staring openly down, at Ichigo's now hard dick, bulge visible through his pants.

''I see you're already nice n' ready for me'' albino growled voice thick with lust. He got down on his knees and looking deeply in his look alike eyes took off both his pants and boxers in one rough go. Ichigo gasped in surprise and then all air left his lungs when Hichigo started nipping at his inner thighs. Then he moved up and teased his hipbone with the tip of his black tongue. The sight of that strange coloured appendage alone brought Ichigo to the new level of arousal. After that Hichigo moved again reaching his lover's navel and gently licked it. Ichigo moaned with impatience and grabbed fistful of black hair, silently urging man in control to get to the main dish.

''Can you just suck me already? We're running out of time'' redhead half moaned, half whispered, glancing down, eyes darkened with need.

''What will I get from it?'' Hichigo inquired .

''Don't worry. I'll repay the favor later. Deal?''

Double chuckled and sucked one of Ichigo's balls in his hot mouth.

''You touched the ball! You're cheating!''

''Dontcha want it, King?''

''Just put your mouth on my cock!'' he snarled.

''Yer so bossy, King. Like it.''

After that Hichigo touched the tip of his friend's length with his mouth and licked it willingly. He savoured the salty taste of the pre-cum. Without a further ado he engulfed leaking shaft, the action welcomed with guttural cry of pleasure from above his head. Kneeling man started bobbing his head but he was soon stopped by pale hands grabbing his hair. Instead of steady rhythm of moving head, Ichigo chose fast and wild pace of thrusting hips. Hichigo moaned in approval of being forced to deepthroat. As redhead quickened his rate his partner started to gag. He abruptly put off gasping for air, smattered his lips, therefore breaking the sting of saliva mixed with pre-cum. Ichigo could already feel his climax nearing. In his haze he didn't notice Hichigo wetting his finger in their body fluids generously floating down his dick. He whimpered out in surprise when he felt slick finger being inserted into his tight passage and in the same time hot mouth engulfing sensitive tip of his rod. He shot his load, arching violently, hissing and biting his fist to not let out any embarrassing sounds.

Hichigo swallowed everything down and rose up, with a huge grin on his face, wiping remaining cum with his sleeve. He unlocked the door and left the cabin, leaving Ichigo alone in his afterglow. The younger man sat on the toilet bowl not knowing what is happening around him. His breath was quick, calming down slowly. Suddenly the school bell startled the hell out of him. 'Chemistry!' he thought with newly regained sobriety and proceed to put his pants back on. The satisfied ginger stormed out of the bathroom. Even if he was going to get an earful from his chemistry teacher it was damn well worth it.


End file.
